


to another magnet

by trashyeggroll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Quickies, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll
Summary: "Getting to know each other this way, sweaty and groaning into the dim light of the apartment, Alex licking and nipping the skin near her collarbone—it all feels like a natural next step. A new aspect of each other to explore.And oh, does it feelgood."akaSome Dansen firsts.





	to another magnet

**Author's Note:**

> It's trashy's first Dansen! Look Ma, no angst!

After debacle after debacle at every milestone with Maggie Sawyer (and a lifetime’s worth of internalizing toxicity disguised as romance on TV shows and movies), Alex Danvers had somehow, even if subconsciously, assumed that taking “next” steps in a relationship had to be difficult. Difficult, or fraught with tension and ending in contemptuous compromise. 

But with Kelly Olsen, Alex learned that wasn’t true. Compromise was still important, but feeling shitty after? Apparently not a required part of the process. You  _ could _ confess feelings and not leave the conversation feeling like you’ve been left raw and hurting. You could be vulnerable and  _ not _ freak out immediately afterwards. 

Case in point: Their close friendship’s meteoric leap to a first kiss had been easy enough, natural and skin-tingling. Game night had ended for them in a shameless session of making out on Kara’s couch in the dark, trying to stifle laughter and small gasps, despite the fact that Alex knew no amount of muffling would hide the sounds from her supersister on the other side of a thin curtain. Eventually, though, and despite how much Alex’s body disagreed, they slowed to silent agreement it wasn’t the right place or time, and then they just fell asleep, Kelly stretched out over the agent’s taller form like a warm, weighted blanket. 

The next day, Alex had felt a high like nothing else, and her thoughts constantly shifted from literally whatever she was doing to Kelly Olsen, resulting in a few near-misses during some maybe important conversations and bad guy scuffles. The airy giddiness in her belly is comparable to those first few months with Maggie, when things were all rosy and nobody knew anyone’s bad habits yet… but it’s also substantially different.

Her ex-fiancé had been flighty about her emotions, and of course, “Kelly the Counselor” was anything but, and their long, complex friendship meant they had an established foundation to their communication, spoken or not. It meant things with Maggie had been fiery and intense, almost too much, where This Thing™ with Kelly Olsen was a healthy, cleansing burn, all-consuming… and apparently showing on Agent Danvers’ face. 

Kara, of course, noticed. “Are you feeling okay? Your cheeks have been red all day.”

“I’m fine,” sniffs Alex almost automatically, a little perplexed that her sister hadn’t already put two and—

“So…  _ Kelly _ Olsen…”

Brainy doesn’t look up from whatever device he’s tinkering with at a nearby desk, but Alex notices his small grin from across the research space as her sister leans close, eyes sparkling like a cartoon character.

Clearing her throat, she relents, “Kelly and I… are… dating. Starting to. Please do not—“

This time, Brainy  _ does _ look up, startled by Supergirl’s delighted squeal as her hands fly to her face.

“—freak out.” 

“Okay, okay. I knew there was  _ something, _ but I wasn’t sure after the Sara thing if you were like, just having some well-deserved fun or…”

Alex smacks her harmlessly on the stomach for disclosing that little multiverse tryst, but replies, “I didn’t suddenly turn into a-a what d’you call it?”

“Fuckboy,” offers Brainy dryly.

“I guess that, yes. I had a one night stand, it happens.”

“But that’s not what this is, and I’m saying I’m happy for you.” Kara’s still smiling at her, that endlessly sweet one that has her eyes and nose wrinkling. “Kelly’s gonna be great for you. Don’t mess this up.”

The super gives Alex what was likely supposed to be an encouraging pat on the back, but the slap between her shoulder blades makes her cough and gasp, nearly stumbling forward.

Mercifully, she doesn’t have to wait long before finding out more about what exactly “this” is. They meet at Alex’s apartment that night, with the agent spending the afternoon anxiously cleaning more than a strictly rational person might (or maybe everyone swept their place for bugs before a date, she certainly wasn’t an expert).

Kelly’s grinning face when Alex opens the door immediately loosens the knot that waiting had formed in her stomach, but when she gets past a breathless,  _ “Hi,” _ it tightens again: She doesn’t know what to say next, and her brain transforms into a flashing VACANCY sign. 

Seconds tick by as Kelly stands in the doorway, soft brown eyes flickering up and down, and it’s somewhat consoling that she sounds a little strained, too, when she replies, “Can I come in?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Sure, I thought maybe we could—“

Alex may have been the one to initiate their first kiss, but it’s Kelly who surges into the apartment, impressively kicking the door shut in the same movement that crushes their mouths together again,  _ finally. _ The agent’s body reacts before her mind can recover, arms snapping to Kelly’s waist, dragging her hips closer and pulling them both back into the living room. 

Kissing Kelly Olsen is a full body experience, hands roving over Alex’s back or wrapped around the sides of her face, holding her close. She smells like coffee beans and coconut, and if this was as far as Alex Danvers ever got with this woman, she’d still call it a lifechanging experience. 

Her legs hit the couch, and Alex sits to avoid tumbling backwards, breaking their kiss. She uses the opportunity to drop her hands into the back pockets of Kelly’s jeans for an indulgent squeeze. The minimal space between them, Alex sitting, Kelly standing between her legs, gives both women a moment to breathe, but the air stays electrified with the energy between them. 

Eventually, Alex loses patience and just murmurs again, “Hi.”

“Hi,” chuckles the gorgeous woman leaning over her, lips kiss-swollen, jacket hanging off one shoulder. “Is there, um… anything you want to put out as a boundary right now?”

The delicacy of the language makes Alex grin, but it’s the signal of care and respect underneath the diction makes heat flush down her neck. “Not especially, no. But we’ll just take this step by step, yeah?”

Kelly nods, and the distracted expression on her elegant features belies the importance of the next topic: “I, um… I haven’t been with anyone since the last time I was tested, and I’m… good to go.”

“Me, too.” Alex lifts a hand to her face, brushing her thumb along striking cheekbones. Her body gives a needy throb, and she’s busy trying to decide on something suave or cool to say, like a husky  _ So do you want this, or not?, _ but Agent Danvers is instead rescued again by Kelly Olsen, who braces her hands on Alex’s shoulders and hooks one leg, then the other over the agent’s hips, crushing their chests together. Someone, it doesn’t matter anymore who, or maybe it was both of them, hits Play again, and their lips reconnect. 

It’s hazy, after that, a mess of tongues and wandering hands and soft moans. Kelly grinds against Alex’s stomach, the seam of her jeans scratchy through her shirt, and the agent is suddenly quite done with all the clothes between them. Her core’s pulsing, wetness gathering between her legs, and she somehow manages to get Kelly’s jeans unbuttoned while the psychologist handles the daunting task of unbuttoning Alex’s collared shirt. 

Kelly’s boots are thankfully zippered, and after some laughing through the awkwardness of dragging tight jeans off both their legs, Alex manages to undo the clasps of Kelly’s bra with one hand. She winks like she’d totally known she could do it, but it’d been a gamble at best. Kelly doesn’t seem to know or care, and neither does Alex when the bra falls away. Her hands automatically lift to dark brown nipples that pebble under her fingertips, Kelly gasping into her neck, as their chests finally press together, skin to skin. 

Alex has never felt a need, a deep  _ ache, _ quite as intense as how she feels when Kelly gently pushes her onto the couch and kneels, yanking the agent’s boxers down and letting them pool at her feet. The psychologist’s hands keep her hips close as Kelly does ruinous things with her tongue, ripping near-embarrassing whimpering noises from the deadly agent’s throat. Alex tries desperately to keep her own hands out of the way, clenching her teeth as the pressure in her lower belly races toward the breaking point—but then those captivating chestnut eyes roll up to meet hers, and her fingers fly to the back of Kelly’s head, holding her in place as lips seal around her clit and suck firmly. Kelly doesn’t seem to mind, and she hums appreciatively with the agent still in her mouth, and that’s it.

“Oh,  _ fuck—“ _ Her orgasm explodes across her body like a tidal wave, skin tingling and toes curling as Kelly works her through it, loosening the pressure on her clit, but still licking lazy circles around her clit. She shakes and trembles as the pulses peak and fade, hips bucking erratically against that warm, wet mouth, until she collapses back against the couch. 

The lower half of Kelly’s face is sticky and cool when Alex pulls her up for a kiss, and the realization sends a new shiver down her spine. She takes hold of the other woman’s hips to flip them, the psychologist’s head hitting the cushions as Alex settles over her. 

The first pass of her fingers through silky wetness rips a groan out of both of them, and she can’t help but bring them back up to her lips, sucking them clean while Kelly makes a strangled noise deep in her throat, chest rising and falling rapidly, pupils blown. 

—

Alex Danvers’ casual looks, slouching under baggy shirts and jackets, are misleading, Kelly decides. She knows law enforcement requires a certain level of physical fitness, but the lean, subtly muscular form moving over her is a particularly impressive one. All the better that it’s Alex, the woman who rolled into Kelly’s life like a surprise hurricane, and the psychologist had barely been able to think of anyone else for weeks.

And this—she’s wanted  _ this _ since their time in Portsmouth, completely innocent, but indelible. Ever since, her heart had been doing funny little loop-de-loops when the agent appeared, even when not in the happiest of circumstances. Alex Danvers was rough around the edges, but fierce, loyal, and protective, while still making Kelly laugh more than anyone in a long time (not always on purpose). She had her demons, like everyone, and yet the more Kelly learned about the agent, the more she wanted of her. 

Getting to know each other this way, sweaty and groaning into the dim light of the apartment, Alex licking and nipping the skin near her collarbone—it all feels like a natural next step. A new aspect of each other to explore.

And oh, does it feel  _ good. _

The couch is scooting slightly back and forth across the floor as Alex thrusts into her with three fingers, dragging them along her sensitive front wall occasionally enough that Kelly’s in near fits, her climax  _ almost _ taking hold before Alex lets it drift away again. She can feel arousal dripping down her thighs, pooling under her, and Alex is grunting and grinding against her hip, coating her in more wetness, and the combination of feel and sound is just  _ doing _ things for her. 

It’s been so long since anyone made her feel like this, and it feels too good to just let go and take whatever Alex is willing to give—but her body’s coiled, the tension and pleasure gathering close to the point of being unbearable. She opens her mouth with the intent to plead, but all that comes out is a low, needy whine, tapering into a gasp when the agent does the opposite of what she wants; Alex suddenly withdraws, leaving her clenching around nothing and near tears as her release fades again, her core throbbing with  _ need. _

Thankfully, Alex doesn’t make her suffer for long; the wiry agent takes hold of Kelly’s legs with both hands and maneuvers them around like it’s nothing, and Kelly’s breath rushes out of her lungs when she realizes what’s about to happen. Alex brackets one of her legs with her own, then shifts herself forward until she’s straddling one side of Kelly’s hips, and with both hands braced against the couch, she drops her hips. 

The glide of wetness across wetness, the pressure of Alex’s hard thrusts against her clit, the way the position allows the agent to groan and nuzzle into her neck—Kelly stops fighting the desperate sounds she’s making each time Alex’s back bows, arching their bodies together and applying delicious pressure to her clit. This time, her orgasm sneaks up and bursts behind her eyes, her lips falling open in a ragged wail as her muscles clench and release, more wetness pulsing from between her legs. Relief floods her veins and washes through her limbs as Alex’s hips falter, and then the agent presses herself down and grinds her clit against hers, groaning long and low as she comes. 

Between the weight of Alex’s body collapsed over her and how  _ badly _ she’d needed this, it takes a long time for Kelly to come down, the air smelling of sex and quiet except for their slowing breathing.

Feeling settled, she drags her palms up the agent’s strong back, scratches her fingers through the short hair at the back of Alex’s neck. Kelly's eyelids want to droop, and she’s so warm and comfortable that she’s liable to let them, but the puddle under them is growing cold and uncomfortable (still, she’s not going to ruin the moment by considering how the stain would ever come out).

The agent lifts her head, looking sleepy, but smiling a rakish smile. “We’re pretty good at that.”

Kelly hums her agreement, kissing the tip of Alex’s nose. “You know what that means?”

“What?”

“Just imagine how good we’ll be with some practice. And in an actual  _ bed.” _ Kelly pauses as a yawn forces its way out, drawing one hand away from the agent’s muscular neck to cover her mouth. “But, not tonight.” 

Alex laughs, sitting upright with a slight wince. She nobly wraps a blanket around both their shoulders to head into the bedroom, pulling back a blue comforter for them to slip underneath. The sheets and pillows smell freshly laundered, and Kelly nuzzles into the soft fabric as Alex curls against her back, one long arm thrown over her shoulders. 

—

Having Kelly Olsen falling asleep in her bed for the first time is a luxurious sweetness that Alex thought she might never have with another person again. She’s bone-tired and can tell Kelly is drifting into sleep, but she can’t stop looking at the woman cuddled against her chest, no more than she can stop the blossoming warmth in her stomach, a swirl of affection and appreciation. 

The rational side of her brain insists Kelly looks well satisfied and content, but her little worry thoughts persist, and she has a flare of fear that this major milestone will lead to  _ something _ bad. She blurts, quietly, “Tomorrow night, maybe?” 

“Hmm?” 

“We can practice again... tomorrow?”

Kelly chuckles drowsily and reaches a hand back to Alex’s cheek. “Maybe. This is all so new. Let’s pace ourselves, yeah? Play it by ear?”

Alex pauses, expecting a rush of insecurity like in these moments from her past relationship, but it doesn’t arrive—she just nods, maybe a smidge disappointed, but Kelly soothes the soft rejection by adding:

“I really, really like us together. I want to do this right, ‘kay?”

“Mmkay,” Alex agrees, and she’s surprised that she means it. All is well, and her mind is quiet, a serene river in a wispy fog, as she lets herself fall asleep curled around the woman who may be her life’s biggest surprise. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
